Animal feeders are commonly used to feed both wild game and domestic livestock. These feeders are usually filled with grain or pellets of commercially produced feed. Many feeders use an electromechanical system to dispense the grain or feed into an area about the feeder. The dispensing system may also include a timer to distribute the grain or feed at set intervals during the day. These dispensing systems, however, are often very complex.
Complex dispensing systems add inherent weaknesses to the system. For example, a power source is required to operate the electromechanical components of the dispensing system. Some feeders include batteries, which must be periodically charged or replaced. Batteries may also be harmful to the environment if they develop leaks.
Alternatively, solar energy may be used to power the electro-mechanical dispensing systems. Solar-powered systems, however, tend to lack the power necessary to effectively operate the dispensing systems. Solar-powered systems also will not operate in cloudy or dark times of the day, which is when some animals prefer to feed.
If solar energy is used to maintain a battery-powered system, the feeder has the disadvantages of a battery-powered system and the added complexity and expense of a solar powered system. Additionally, complex dispensing systems have many moving parts, which may fail after prolonged operation or exposure to the elements. Consequently, more complex dispensing systems may require frequent maintenance, which further burdens a user.
Another disadvantage of many commercially available feeders is the materials with which they are constructed. Most feeders are constructed of light gauge sheet steel parts that are screwed together with small machine screws. Although the parts are typically galvanized, constant exposure to wind, rain, sleet or snow can cause sheet metal parts to rust or break after only a few months in the outdoors.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a feeder that does not have a complex dispensing system, which has multiple parts that may fail after prolonged exposure to the elements. Additionally, there is a need for a feeder that does not require frequent maintenance. There is also a need for a feeder that is not constructed of materials that are susceptible to the outdoor environment.